lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian
Guardian Rank This is our full admin rank. Their jobs include watching players to make sure they are abiding by the rules, resolving griefs, and banning players who break the rules. They also help players out by answering questions and assisting with any problems they may have. This rank must remain non bias in all circumstances, and cannot raid or steal. Players should look up to them to make fair and correct decisions. Guardians are the protectors of the server, and therefore have access to powerful commands, and have a lot of responsibilities. How to Obtain The rank of Guardian is gained by applying on the forums. This can be found here but is only visible by those ranked Slicer and above. You must be a Sentry rank to apply. Current Guardians * Jedoi * bat3415 * Skuhoo * Wizardteepot * Sparky___ * RedSkilZZ * DeceitfulPear * Thanius_ Past Guardians * DiabolicalMech * Mopb3 * Gallazius * Magpieman * Syris * SlimJim1988 * Adderman500 * MrAlchemy * Zor * Thelineguy * JocelynReed * Lucifer09 * Skitch_The_Wolf * Mtndome * Hornedbaron * Defgnw * Artagan * Wolfegger * Lottaine * Leasaur * Grubul * Mrpisquallie * Thanius_ * Aggressive_Gibon * Landroiel Command List * /v (or) /vanish -'' toggles your visibility to other players.'' * /tp -'' teleports you to a player’s location.'' * /tphere -''' teleports target player to your location. * '''/tppos XYZ -'' teleports you to target location as per the coordinates. Do not use commas or any other characters to separate the x y z.'' * /warp -'' moves you to targeted warp.'' * /spawn -'' Teleports you to spawn.'' * /kick -'' Temporarily kicks player from the server.'' * /ban -'' permanently bans target player.'' * /tempban -'' e.g. /tempban Notch 2w For testing purposes.'' * /unban -'' lifts a ban previously applied to target player.'' * /g info -'' gives all information on specified town.'' * /rx -''' Lists the number of ores mined by a player. * '''/report list -'' Lists all reports sent to admins.'' * /o -'' Talk in admin chat.'' * /h -'' Chat to new players inside the intro course. '' * /pr lookup -'' searches for block changes.'' * /pr rb -'' Roll back block changes a player has made.'' * When holding a compass, left click will teleport you on top of the block you are looking at. Right click teleports you through the block you are looking at. Conduct * Admins can participate in T Gen fights. * Admins can defend themselves in world pvp, but must do so legitimately. They cannot use their powers in anyway. The exception to this is if they are on ‘admin duty’ (checking griefs with prism etc) In this scenario they may vanish to avoid the combat. * You cannot use your powers to defend your town. * You may teleport town members around your own town providing they are in town protection before and after the teleport. * You can never raid or steal. * You cannot tell players who raided them/broke blocks unless it is within your own town or the offending player has been perma banned. * Cannot give out information of any locations to anyone. Requirements * Must read all new forum posts at least every other day. * Must be on Discord text chat regularly. * Must help players by answering any questions they have. * Must watch new players to ensure they are playing by the rules. Lore After his fellow travellers went mad, Asymptonic found himself stuck with a great many slicers who were out of control, so as any good citizen of our world would do, he went mining. When he went mining this time he did not find and paltry diamonds or metallic ores, he found something much older; much more powerful. The bodies of the guardians. Sleeping sorcerers who had done evil to this world in the past and so were banished like this. Upon Asymptonic freeing them they were bound to his will. They now use a form of magic that heals the world, not harms it, and seek to beat back those who would try to harm the citizens of this world with their evil magic. They serve Asymptonic with much happiness and loyalty, as he showed them the error of their ways. From the Journal of the Loremaster: The origin of the Guardians is shrouded in mystery. The Guardians themselves remember little, and what little they remember of their past lives they have consistently refused to recount. We know that in the distant past, long before Asymptonic became stranded on the world of the Artifact, they existed in greater numbers as wicked sorcerers of terrible power. At some point, all of them passed into an enchanted sleep. They slept upright in chambers deep beneath the surface of the earth for eons. The inner walls of those chambers were lined with runes and glyphs of power. Entombed along with the Guardians were various magical artifacts and treasures. Scattered throughout the world of the Artifact were ancient structures, believed to have been temples at one time, which had similar runes inscribed within them. These runes were later read by the Guardians after their awakening, and provided a glimpse of their past. I digress. The first Guardian was DiabolicalMech. Asymptonic was exploring in the caves beneath the Three Sisters, and fell through an unstable floor into Diabolical's chamber. He managed to wake him, along with the second Guardian (who was sleeping in the very same chamber), mopb3. He nursed the pair of them back to health, and helped them discover their powers and recover from their sleep madness. By this time, Slicers arriving in search of Asymp's research team had been building up thanks to the immortality provided by the Artifact, and had begun to group together and make rudimentary pastoral societies. While Asymp continued his vigil by the Three Sisters, the two Guardians acted as guides for these first civilizations. They used their powers to perform miracles, as well as teach them the ways of fire, metallurgy, cooking, herding, farming, etc. In time, more Guardians were awoken. The third Guardian was Gallazius, and after him a number of Guardians were awoken unsuccessfully. That is to say, they did not survive the process due to the strain their bodies had undergone from their incredibly long sleep. These losses pained the first three Guardians, to the point that they were reluctant to attempt waking more, for fear of what would happen. Eventually, however, a fourth Guardian was successfully awoken, called Magpieman. Here, I ought to give a brief bio of the Guardians now: DiabolicalMech was the eldest of the Guardians, and the most mysterious. He was completely covered by a black cloak, so that only his eyes could be seen glowing beneath the edge of his hood. Over his shoulder he wore a multicolored sash, and was very tall and broad-shouldered. He was seen very rarely, but would occasionally appear to warn Slicers against dark magics. mopb3, the second oldest, was the most involved in the affairs of the people. He took the form of a young boy. and personally created a number of the safe havens for the Slicers of that world. He was called Caretaker, or Protector. Gallazius was the third Guardian, and his accumulated titles include the Midnight Sage, The Wanderer, the Lightning Mage, and the Weather Wizard. His chosen form was a dwarf with a flowing golden beard. He was prone to wandering and exploring the world, all the while guiding the people he encountered. (And while he's in this period of inactivity, I'm proud to act as Loremaster in his stead ) The fourth Guardian was Magpieman. He took the form of a man, wearing a crown and a flowing robe. Second only to mop in his active involvement in the affairs of Slicers, he later founded the kingdom of Hyrule and was actively sought after by the rulers of other kingdoms for his great wisdom. Back to the history. The Guardians and Asymptonic met regularly, and whenever they considered waking another Guardian, they would always convene first and make the decision as a group. However, on the cusp of the First Age, Asymp woke a fifth and final Guardian without the consent of the previous four. The fifth Guardian was called Syris. He was vastly greater in power than any of the previous four, rivaled only by Preksak and Asymptonic. He even demonstrated the ability to create matter from nothing, a feat only Asymptonic had previously demonstrated very sparingly. He took the form of a young man, very handsome, with flowing blue robes, a cape, and a tall pointed crown. Syris was proud and haughty, styling himself the god of that world. He was a commanding leader and infinitely cunning, easily turning Slicers to his cause. At first, he was reluctantly accepted by his brothers, who resolved to keep a close eye on him. He gathered a large following to himself and used dark magics to raise a city for him and his disciples. He bound creatures from other realms to his service, and harnessed fel energies to further increase his own power. He taught his followers dark magic, and planted spies in the domains of his brothers. His power was great enough to keep the existence of his stronghold secret from his brothers, until by chance it was discovered by Gallazius in his wandering. When he saw what Syris had done, he was horrified, and summoned DiabolicalMech, mopb3 and Magpieman. They cast Syris's followers into the Void, beyond the power of the Artifact, and smote the dark city to ashes. Finally, they confronted Syris together atop the tallest of the Three Sisters. Syris commanded not only the power over nature and space afforded to him as a Guardian, but also the dark powers he had called to himself previously. This, combined with his natural talent for magic, made him more than a match for all four of his brothers. The battle was legendary, raging for four days and nights, the sky aflame and the earth quaking with exertion. Finally, all four wizards combined their power to subdue Syris. They could not kill him, and so they brought him to a realm of fire and molten stone, where they bound him with silver chains of light forged in and out of time. There he remains, in eternal torment, until the end of all things. After the defeat of Syris, the First Age dawned with the founding of the first true city, Church Town. Since then the Guardians have continued in their capacity as guides and teachers. After the defeat of Preksak and the exodus to Loka, some Guardians ascended to a higher form, now called Elders, in the crossover between worlds. Category:Loka Info Category:General Category:Ranks